Full Circle
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Yuna is about to summon the final Aeon, is she doing the right thing? Will this actually defeat Sin? Or will she just be completing the circle? TidusxYuna.


I would like to thank The Jack of Spades, thank you for taking the time and interest to help me with this, you have really helped me with my writing skills. I will never get over how helpful you have been, thank you for beta-reading and for the suggestions.  
  
~*~Full Circle~*~  
  
Yunalesca glided forward, her feet barely touching the ground as she gracefully descended a staircase. Moving to Yuna she looked directly into her eyes, never faltering her piercing gaze for a second.  
  
"You are the summoner, no? You wish for me to present you with the Final Aeon, so that you may be able to fight, and beat Sin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmm, very well. You have made it this far, I suppose you must have some talent. It must be in your blood. Lord Braska was a truly strong summoner."  
  
"He was."  
  
Yuna felt tears prickling behind her eyes at the thought of her late father, but stood determined, still keeping her eyes locked onto Yunalesca's.  
  
"Very well. I have already told you what to do, now all you need is to tell me who you wish me to make into your Fayth."  
  
Yuna looked to each of her friends, they were all loyal, and she loved each one dearly...but she had to choose the person closest to her heart.  
  
Taking a deep breath she stared into Tidus's deep blue eyes.  
  
"I choose Tidus. Although we have only know each other for a short time, we share a deep bond that will not be broken, even in death."   
  
The tears in her eyes were evident, although her voice rang strong. Tidus nodded and smiled to Yuna.  
  
"You tell her Yuna. We'll defeat Sin once and for all!"  
  
Yuna brushed away a few tears and nodded, turning back to Yunalesca who was waiting impatiently.  
  
"The time has come, please say goodbye to the rest of your guardians, we will perform the summoning in five minutes."  
  
Yunalesca disappeared down a set of stairs that led to nowhere.  
  
"Everyone, we are almost there, the end of my pilgrimage. I want to thank you all, for your help, and guidance...and friendship. I will miss all of you, and I hope that we will meet again on the Farplane."  
  
The others nodded as Yuna came up to give them all a hug. She walked up to Kimahri.  
  
"Kimahri, thank you for staying with me in Bevelle when my father died. I really did appreciate it. You were my friend and protector, even back then. I will miss you very much."  
  
"Kimahri miss Yuna too."  
  
Yuna smiled and gave the Ronso a hug.  
  
"Wakka, Lulu. I am glad you have found happiness together, I remember when I was a child, you were like an older brother and sister to me. Thank you for looking after me, and I hope you have wonderful lives."  
  
"Yuna, we are very proud of you. Remember that. Your Father would be proud too."  
  
"Thank you Lulu."  
  
When she walked up to Rikku, she was greeted by being glomped by her cousin.  
  
"Yunie! Please don't do this! Now not only are you dying, you're taking Tidus with you! Please-"  
  
"No. I am sorry Rikku. Please tell Cid that too. And that this isn't his fault, it is my destiny, I was chosen to defeat Sin and instil the eternal Calm, to finish what my father started all of those years ago."  
  
Lost for words Rikku buried her face in her hands, crying. Yuna patted her on the back and then turned to Auron.  
  
"Sir Auron. It was a great honour to have you as a guardian. I thank you."  
  
Auron nodded.  
  
"Go and fulfil your destiny, Yuna."  
  
Yuna nodded as Tidus came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her body.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Now, summoner. Hold out your hands."  
  
Yuna, although puzzled, did what was asked of her.  
  
Yunalesca held her staff out in front of her, and a blue light surrounded Yuna's hands. Yuna felt a strong energy flowing through her veins, down her arms into her hands. Soon Yuna felt a metal rod and knew that this was what she needed to complete the summoning.  
  
Yunalesca stopped and stood back, gasping slightly.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Yunalesca stepped back and stared at Braska, the staff he held was golden, and had a heart on top with two smaller hearts in the middle of it, one representing the love for his wife, the other for his daughter.  
  
There was a thin piece of metal in between the hearts, which wound round them in a complex pattern, binding them together.  
  
Braska looked down at his hands, it was the first time since entering the room that he averted from Yunalesca's gaze.  
  
He felt a two crystalline tears trail down his cheek, one for Yuna, one for his wife. The staff reminded him of all he was leaving behind, and he didn't like it.  
  
Jecht watched Braska gently run his hands over the hearts, whispering the names of his family. It was then that it occurred to Jecht that there was no way he was ever going to see his family again.  
  
Strangely, as he thought of this something got caught in his eye, and he had to rub some water away quickly before someone thought he was crying or something...   
  
Auron watched from aside. The least he could do was to watch his friends, be there for them. He felt so much guilt watching the two, realising that he would have been a better Fayth - he had no family or other friends, no one to miss him.   
  
But there Braska was, willing to die to protect Spira - and his family.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Auron wiped his eyes.  
  
"Something wrong, Auron?"  
  
"No Lulu, I am fine. Just something caught in my eye."  
  
The black mage nodded and looked back to Yuna who was staring at her staff, and Yunalesca, who was too in disbelief at the staff which had been produced.  
  
Yuna held in her hands a golden staff, the top metal pattern was of a large heart, and two smaller ones in the middle. One representing the love for her father and mother, the other was her love for Tidus.  
  
Thin metal twisted around the two hearts, binding them together.  
  
Yunalesca stared wide-eyed at the staff - the same one that Braska had summoned to use. But she said nothing, this was already an emotional time for Yuna, anything said about the staff would only cause more pain for the girl.  
  
Yuna did as she was told and stood a few meters in front of Tidus. A circle of blue light appeared around them and a glyph appeared under their feet.  
  
"Now, pray within your heart. If your bond is truly as strong as you say it is, then you will need no help in obtaining the final Aeon."  
  
Yuna nodded again, she knew what to do, from the moment she had stepped into the Zanarkand she knew.  
  
Taking her staff in her hands, she began to twirl it, the hearts reflecting the light, making them shine brightly.  
  
Yunalesca watched in fascination, the movements were exactly the same as that of Lord Braska's.  
  
Yuna kept on twirling the staff, this was a complex summoning, but she had a clear picture of the Aeon she was to obtain in her mind.  
  
Tidus just watched, he was terrified of what was going to happen to his love, and himself. He just hoped that this time Sin would not return, that maybe he was strong enough to defeat Yu Yevon and stop the cycle.  
  
Yuna had neared the end, she could feel it. The staff was becoming hot to the touch, burning her hand and finally she let it fall. The staff shattered into a thousand pieces, it wasn't like she was ever going to need it again.  
  
She looked up into Tidus's eyes, one last time.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Tidus just stared into her eyes, as he felt his soul being ripped out, his eyes rolled back and his body fell limp to the floor as he heard his friends cry out.  
  
Lulu cried out, Auron stopped any of them from running to his side.  
  
"You must not disturb the process. You knew this was going to happen."  
  
Yuna began to run over, but the Aeon that now stood in front of Tidus was awaiting instructions.  
  
The Aeon was huge, easily thirty foot tall, towering over the group. It stared down with piercing blue eyes...the eyes in which Yuna had stared into that night in Macalania forest.  
  
The Aeon was a wolf; and had silver hair that looked so shiny, Yuna wanted to reach out and feel...daring to believe that Tidus was still in there somewhere.  
  
He was named Itami no Oni, or Demon of Pain. It seemed fitting, somehow, since Itami had fangs that looked so vicious, so daunting, that even a wrong look from the demon would send you to the pits of hell.  
  
But the thing that really got to Yuna wasn't the physical appearance...the demon barely resembled her love who had been so kind and caring, but the symbol, he wore a silver chain around his neck with it on, as Tidus had done.  
  
But also, scratched into the demons upper arm, was the symbol, the one Tidus had worn proudly showing he was a member of the Zanarkand Abes, not just any player, the star.  
  
Yuna recalled at night when she would lay awake, long after the others were asleep, and Tidus would tell her of Zanarkand. He had shown her the symbol, telling her only the star Blitzer could wear it on his uniform.  
  
He would explain every last detail of Zanarkand to her, and she listened intently, hanging onto his every word, hoping one day to see this wonderful place for herself. He promised one day she would, that he would take her there.  
  
The way his eyes had sparkled as he recalled his hometown, and the way they looked now, still the same mesmerising blue that made Yuna's heart melt, but now so cold, so un-loving, not Tidus.  
  
This gave her the strength needed. Reminding herself that Tidus was gone, she shakily brought herself to her feet and gripped the staff tightly.  
  
"Please...defeat Sin. Take my power..."  
  
The Aeon looked Yuna over, and decided that she would do. Itami, held up it's clawed paw and began to drain Yuna's life force.  
  
She screamed, but no sound was heard. To Yuna it felt as if the world had stopped, just so that she could feel the pain for that much longer.   
  
She faintly heard Kimahri voice, loudest of all yelling to her, but soon her world turned black and she knew no more.  
  
The group stared in shock at the lifeless body of the Summoner, recalling her smiling face only a few days ago, happy to finally be a Summoner.   
  
Auron looked away, shutting his eyes tightly as everyone rushed past him to run to Yuna...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Auron raced to Braska's side, catching him just before he fell to the cold, stone floor.  
  
Braska's soul had been taken, it was what the Aeon required, and now the empty shell of his best friend lay limp in his arms.  
  
Outraged Auron lifted his tear-stained face to see that Yunalesca was actually smiling. She passed him a sphere, and he saw Sin, laying on the ground. Defeated. Yet he couldn't bring himself to be happy.  
  
"This is what you wanted, is it not? This is what your journey was for."  
  
"It wasn't meant to end like this. We were supposed to think of a plan...to defeat Sin once and for all...then Braska could back to Yuna...and...and..."  
  
"Foolish. You cannot change the path of a Summoner. It is futile to try. No matter what you do a Summoner will always finish the pilgrimage."  
  
"But...no...this can't keep happening. How many more will have to die before this ends?"  
  
"Ends? Who says this will end? What if Spira's 'spiral' of death is in fact a circle of death? Continuing on forever. The Summoners are a part of this cycle. It will not stop."  
  
"This can't be..."  
  
Auron held Braska's body close, but then threw it aside as he lunged towards Yunalesca. She simply stepped aside and cast Ultima, ending his story.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
The Aeon suddenly disappeared, and Yunalesca produced a sphere and held it up, so that they could track it's progress.  
  
Itami transported to where Sin was, next to the ocean, and instantly double cast powerful Ultima spells. Sin recovered quickly, though, casting haste on itself, and slow onto Itami.  
  
Sin then drew Itami in and drained over a thousand HP. Itami cried out in pain, but shakily stood up on it's hind legs.  
  
Growling, the demon of pain used it's special attack Itai, which sent a non-elemental attack directly at Sin, causing a giant rip in the shell allowing blood to run freely. Deep crimson dripped down Sin's fin, and mingled with the water they were fighting in.  
  
Itami felt a strong energy building inside himself, the power concentrating in his chest. The demon roared and stared at Sin, as if daring him to attack.  
  
Sin cast firaga, followed by thundaga, and then finished his turn with a physical attack, severely injuring Itami.  
  
But the Demon of Pain could feel his energy continue to grow, harnessing his potential power the Aeon roared into the sky, as their surroundings darkened.   
  
The sky became a pitch black void, darkness consuming any hints of light from the stars. The air became thin, and Sin was finding it hard to keep awake. It was now so cold, Itami's breath came out in icy puffs.  
  
The demon suddenly turned his head to the sky and let out an earth-shattering roar. The ground beneath them began to shake, the water becoming huge tidal waves. Deep cracks sped through the earth, heading towards Sin.  
  
Itami roared again, and this time streaks of lightning filled the sky, lighting it up brightly for a moment before leaving them to the darkness that Sin had once loved, but now feared for his life.  
  
Itami smiled, a sick sadistic smirk, as a thunderous roar signalled a bolt had directly hit Sin. The demon watched in pleasure as Sin's shell cracked in two then fell to the floor.  
  
Sin had been destroyed.  
  
Itami's smirk grew. He was the star Blitzer of the Zanarkand Abes, as if he ever doubted he would defeat Sin.   
  
As Itami turned to leave, he caught glimpse of a man lying in the debris. Thinking it to be Yu Yevon the Demon of Pain confidently strode over to the man - recoiling when the man awoke from his unconscious state, holding his head but looking very weak.  
  
The two stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Until the man removed his bandanna and wiped some blood from his forehead.  
  
"Nice one. I knew you'd do it. Now it's your turn!"  
  
The man laughed, although he wasn't happy. He had just passed on the burden to his only son, he had never told him once that he was proud of him. Always taking for granted that he already knew.  
  
But now, as he looked up at the Aeon which was his son, the bloodthirsty eyes, the sharp fangs, he just couldn't stop laughing. At his own stupidity.  
  
Soon his laughing turned into violent coughs, which racked his battered body. Blood poured from his mouth, as he fought to stay awake.  
  
He managed to smile up at Itami.  
  
"Take good care of Yu Yevon for me!"  
  
With that he laughed once more, as tears ran down his cheeks. He fell backwards as the breath left his body, but not before his final words;  
  
"I always knew you could save me. Thanks, son."  
  
Itami stared at the lifeless body. Not knowing really what to do. Until an elderly man carrying a staff emerged from the wreckage that had once been his armour, and began to twirl the rod and utter a charm.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in Zanarkand Yunalesca had witnessed the entire fight. She smiled as Sin became no more, they had instilled the Calm, this would bring joy to the people of Spira.  
  
Rikku was cradling her cousins lifeless body, her tears dampening Yuna's clothes. Lulu was next to her gently stroking Yuna's hair, she too was crying, but tried to be more discreet with her emotions.   
  
Lulu adjusted her 'little sisters' necklace so that the charm was at the front. She wanted to remember her friend as she was; perfect.  
  
Noticing something in Yuna's pocket she reached in and produced a sphere, it has a note with it; To whoever finds this. I guess this means that I didn't make it. Please listen to this, it is my final farewell to you all.  
  
Lulu wiped back a few more tears, and pocketed the sphere. Evidently it was harder than she thought to discard of her emotions when it concerned someone she had known for so long.  
  
Over the other side of the room Kimahri punched the stone wall, replacing his emotional pain with physical pain. He was a Ronso, he shouldn't cry, but this new emotion of sadness was confusing. He wanted to rid himself of it, so he did so the only way he knew how.  
  
"Kimahri stop it! That isn't helping anyone!"  
  
Wakka grabbed Kimahri's bleeding, broken paw before the Ronso did more damage.  
  
"Just, don't. Yuna wouldn't want you to be hurting yourself like this. You know that."  
  
Kimahri nodded, cradling his injured paw.  
  
"Kimahri misses Yuna already."  
  
A single tear trailed down his cheek, although no one saw as it was hidden by his navy fur.  
  
Auron turned to Yunalesca.  
  
"This isn't over, is it?"  
  
"Not by a long shot. You have instilled hope in Spira, but Sin will be reborn."  
  
"Tidus, right?"  
  
"Yes. But you knew that all along, didn't you? You have tried before to change fate, you know it is futile. Itami is not Tidus, the Demon's rage will win over and Itami will become Yu Yevon's new armour."  
  
"It's nice to hope though. Nice to think that maybe they aren't dying in vain."  
  
"Not in vain, this is just the way it goes. A Summoner destroys Sin's shell, Sin goes away for a while and the people can rebuild their lives, and then Sin comes back and destroys it again."  
  
"Will it always come back?"  
  
"Always. But as long as a Summoner is here, the people can have a break from the spiral of death, if only for a little while."  
  
The two turned to the crying group.   
  
"It is destiny. Braska was destined to die, and now his daughter. Jecht was destined to die, as was his son."  
  
"That is the circle of life and death. And now Yuna and Tidus have followed it...  
  
...The circle is complete."  
  
~*~Owari~*~ 


End file.
